Bury the Hatchet
Bury the Hatchet is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that protagonist Michael De Santa does independently with the help of Trevor Philips. This mission can be done in either Michael or Trevor's point of view. This mission is a major part of the storyline. Overview Trevor visits Michael at his house. While initially friendly, the two soon get into an argument about their respective futures. Michael intends to retire in peace, while Trevor accepts that a life of crime and violence is all he has. Eventually, their dispute brings Trevor to the one question Michael hoped he would never ask: Who was buried at Michael's grave in North Yankton. Michael claims he "never gave it much thought". Trevor with his suspicions growing, loses it at Micheal saying he is a "dead man" and storms out of the house. Micheal, realizing what Trevor might be thinking attempts to follow, but he steals his car. While Trevor is en route to Sandy Shores Airfield, Micheal calls him and attempts to talk him out of flying to North Yankton, but he refuses and hangs up. Both men travel back to Ludendorff, Trevor via his plane at Sandy Shores (where he receives a call from Michael, and calls Ron) and Michael through Los Santos International Airport, (during the drive Michael calls Trevor to convince him to stop, and to warn Dave Norton that Trevor knows about their secret). Michael arrives at the airport, where some henchmen watch him check in. Once in North Yankton, Michael drives to the cemetery. Along the way, he has flashbacks about the events that took place in 2004, including convincing Amanda that they must accept the FIB's deal and move to Los Santos as well as memories of the failed heist. Trevor calls Ron asking is there is a plane available for him to use, once he arrives at the airfield, he gets in his plane and flys to North Yankton. While en route, he recieves a text message from Ron warning him that Wei Cheng's men are looking for him. Once Trevor arrives he starts digging up Micheal's grave. Michael then finally arrives at the cemetery and finds Trevor digging up the grave. After opening the coffin, Trevor's suspicions are confirmed when he finds Bradley Snider's corpse. Through Michael's confession and a flashback scene (if played from Michael's perspective), the true events of the Ludendorff heist come to light: the FIB caught up to Michael and made him a deal to surrender Trevor and Brad in exchange for protection. The heist in turn was a set-up to lure the crew into the FIB. Brad was shot and killed, while Michael play-acted to convince Trevor he was wounded as well. Trevor and Michael aim Pistols at each other and have a standoff over the grave, but before either one can shoot, the Triads arrive to capture Trevor. Trevor throws his gun at Michael and escapes through the cemetery's main gate, whilst Michael shoots at Trevor. Michael must now return to his car whilst fighting off the henchman. He eventually reaches his car, but finds it has been immobilised by Trevor. Some Triads arrive and order Michael out of the car at gunpoint. With no other option, Michael surrenders. The scene switches to Trevor flying back to Los Santos. During the flight, he receives a call from Wei Cheng. Cheng states he has captured Michael (believing that Michael and Trevor are lovers) and is prepared to kill him unless Trevor surrenders control of criminal activities in Blaine County to Cheng's gang. Trevor laughs and mocks Cheng about his assumption and hangs up. Once Trevor lands back at Sandy Shores Airfield, he receives another call from Patricia Madrazo, to his shock. He tells her that his time with her was something he'd never forget before she says goodbye and hangs up. Mission Objectives The mission has different objectives, depending on whether the player started it as Michael or Trevor. If you are going to Ludendorff as Michael *Go to Los Santos International Airport. *Go to the airport entrance in the second floor. *Go to the cemetery *Go to your grave. *Go back to your car. If you are going to Ludendorff as Trevor *Go to Sandy Shores Airfield. *Enter in the plane. *Fly to Ludendorff. *Return to Sandy Shores Airfield (after the shootout). Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 11:00 *Headshots - Kill 20 enemies with a headshot. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 80%. Aftermath Ludendorff Weekly Newspaper "A grave was desecrated and several Chinese gangsters were left dead in a violent and bizarre incident in Ludendorff yesterday that has left police confused. In the worst violent crime to take place in the state since the famous depot robbery of nine years ago, a gangland shootout erupted at a cemetery, involving Chinese triads and an uncertain number of Caucasian gun men. The Chinese, who the FIB believe have links to the Wei Cheng Triad, a prominent criminal gang in China and Hong Kong, were not previously believed to have much presence in North Yankton although maybe they have come, enticed like everyone else, by our booming oil industry and glorious weather. No one is yet sure what caused the shootout but it seems as if someone dug up the grave of Michael Townley. Bizzarely, Mr. Townley was himself responsible for the robbery of nine years ago. The links between the two incidents are very unclear at present." Bleeter Posts *@LudendorffAnnie - "Boy oh boy helluva business with that shootout eh? At least they were already in the cemetery :) *@snowchainlennie3 - "Anybody else noticed all those Asian fellers coming into town? I never seen so many foreign faces in Ludendorff!" Trivia *This mission has two beginnings: **If started as Trevor, the player will have to drive from Michael's house to Trevor's airfield, before getting in a plane and flying to North Yankton. **If started as Michael, the player will have to drive from Michael's house to Los Santos International Airport (either via a carjacking or calling a taxi; don't use any stored vehicles as they will be lost), and after arriving in North Yankton, has to drive to the cemetery before walking to the grave. *The Burritos driven by the Triads have much lower health than normal. They can be destroyed with a full Carbine Rifle magazine. This because Michael's arsenal is "weak" (no explosives or heavy weapons), so destroying vehicles before Triads members exit is easier. *If the player decides to travel to North Yankton as Trevor, he will have to fly west of San Andreas in order to go to North Yankton, despite North Yankton being located east of San Andreas. As he flies closer to the Pacific Ocean, the weather changes from cloudy to rain to a thunderstorm. *When Michael fires his Pistol at Trevor, it notably has a different firing sound. *The alien frozen under the railway bridge seen in the Prologue is still there in this mission. *This is one of the rare appearances of the Asea if played as Michael. *This is the second mission in the series which requires the player to fly into another restricted and snowy location. The first being Saint Mark's Bistro in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. **This mission is also very similar to Saint Mark's Bistro. In which the protagonists arrive in the area by air travel, CJ and Michael shoot members of a gang, and CJ and Trevor fly back to the map by plane. *Following this mission, Michael will not be playable again until the mission Fresh Meat. * Unlike Los Santos, North Yankton cannot be used to free roam. If the player attempts to follow any other route other then the cemetery, the mission will fail for abandoning the route. *It is possible to glitch out of North Yankton's invisible barrier and roam anywhere as seen on this video. However, the player's freedom is still restricted as abandoning the Asea will still result in mission failure. *This mission is very similar to the Chapter 8 mission of the Rockstar game Max Payne 3. Both the mission and the chapter happens in a cemetery while is snowing, both involve the protagonist trying to get out of the cemetery after a shootout begins and both the protagonists (Michael and Max Payne) have a special ability of being able to shoot in slow motion. Both protagonists are also captured whilst trying to escape (although Max Payne escapes, whilst Michael doesn't). *In reality, Brad should have been nothing but skeletal remains by this point. Even in a cold climate like North Yankton, a body's soft tissues would decompose rapidly after death, and would've disintegrated within 3-9 months. Since 9 years have passed since Brad's death, he should've been nothing but a skeleton. It is possible Rockstar chose to just make his body more recognizable so Trevor would identify the body as Brad's. *While it is possible to get to a higher vantage point near the end of the mission to kill the remaining Triads cut off by the train that passing by the parking lot, when you go to Michael's car, Triads will still appear from seemingly out of nowhere in the next cutscene and capture him. This is probably an oversight of Rockstar's, but it is obviously due to Michael's capture being a scripted event. *Once Fresh Meat is complete, Michael's outfit from this mission will be available to wear. It is titled "Ludendorff" *Patricia Madrazo makes her second call to Trevor after this mission, however she does not call immediately; Trevor may not in fact receive her second call until after completing the next mission. *When the player is in North Yankton, the time always starts at 22:00 and freezes once it gets to 00:00. *The mission spawns 6 snow covered vehicles: **Asea (used by Michael) **Burrito (variant 2, when the Los Santos Triads attacks) **Emperor (beater) **Mesa (outside the church, it likely belongs to Trevor, as it disappears when the shootout occurs) **Rancher XL **Sadler (rarely with trailers). *It seems strange that Michael has time to board a flight at an international airport, with the lengthy corresponding check-in and security procedures, yet still arrive in Ludendorff in time to confront Trevor. However, it is entirely possible that the unseen airfield Trevor flies to is considerably further away from the town than the airport Michael arrived at. *Michael's stolen Tailgater will still be parked at Sandy Shores when Trevor returns. This offers a rare chance for a character to easily obtain and save another character's default vehicle. Any mods applied to it previously by Michael (or Jimmy) remain in place. *There is a different phone conversation at the start of the mission depending on which protagonist you play as. If you play as Michael, you'll talk on the phone with Dave Norton where Michael will explain the situation to Dave, who will start to panic, and Michael will also mention that he is going up to North Yankton to get Trevor before hanging up. If you play as Trevor, you'll talk to Ron in which Trevor asks for a plane to get to North Yankton. After Ron says he has one, Trevor will begin to rant on suspicions about what happened nine years ago, while constantly berating himself for not figuring it out sooner. The conversation ends with Ron offering sympathy to Trevor. *The scene where Michael gets on the plane and the plane takes off, when it shows the plane in flight, North Yankton's visible ground can be seen in the background. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 44 Bury the Hatchet|Bury the Hatchet Mission Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V